


In The City...

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress likes to see the stars. Unfortunately, it's hard to do in a city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The City...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend Sara, for my 2011 Fic or Treat challenge.

In a city, no matter how small, there aren't many places to see the stars.  
  
It's not till Cress has scampered up a nearby tree to the roof of the gym, stretching out in the warm summer dusk and looking up at those twinkling little points of light in the sky, that he thinks he ought to feel at least a _bit_ guilty for the ease in which he can circumvent this - it could be so much worse, he could live in a hustle and bustle of skyscrapers like Castelia, or a blazing paradise of glowing neon light like Nimbasa, and then he wouldn't be able to see them at _all_ \- but he's relaxing too quickly under the shine-studded sky to really feel properly guilty, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes partway. It's a nice night; he'll take the time to really have a look and drink it all in before he goes back inside.  
  
An hour and a half later, he has traced out the Simipour, Klink and Scolipede constellations with his eyes, fallen asleep twice, and been forced to shoo away a few wandering Pidove that seemed to think he was an excellent place to roost for the night, and the lattermost thing is what makes him unhappily decide that he should probably head inside, no matter _how_ nice it is to lay out here. Besides, he's been out long enough that the last fading hints of sunlight on the horizon are long gone and the moon has risen high, so surely his brothers must be wondering where he's gone? It's still difficult to make himself move, though, and he's not sure if it's himself or his sleepy body groaning in protest as he makes his way to the tree and shuffles back down, casting one last glance to the sky before he slips reluctantly in through the unlocked back door.  
  
Cilan is in the hall; he looks up when Cress approaches and smiles brightly, reaching to take his sleepy brother by the shoulders. "There you are, Cress, I was just coming to look for you," he says, and he sounds somewhere between scolding and curious, the tone that always makes Cress smile because he knows which emotion will win out. "Where were you? On the roof again?"  
  
"Yes - it's beautiful out," Cress replies, turning his face ceilingward as if he could see through to the sky beyond, eyes softening with delight. "Scolipede's so _clear_ tonight, and in a week or so I think we may be able to see Fraxure and Braviary. It's wonderful, Cilan, you should really try to get a look when you..."  
  
Cilan's own eyes have softened as well, his hands falling from Cress' shoulders, and he's already hurrying for the door himself before the last word can even fall from his brother's lips, "...can."  
  
Shaking his head, Cress muffles a laugh and gazes after, then moves to prop open the door before he continues on to bed. The least he can do is not leave Cilan locked out in the back garden again.


End file.
